mineplexfandomcom-20200222-history
Nano Games
Nano Games is a game which is based on quick rotations between small fast-paced games. There is no pause between games, and the games cycle forever (meaning the server does not close, you have to leave the server to stop playing). It was fully released on Java Mineplex on September 15th, 2018. Gameplay Nano Games include revamped versions of popular Bawk Bawk Battles minigames as well as new exclusive minigames. List of Minigames AFK Prevention System TBD Favourite Games You are able to select up to 3 favourite games by clicking on the nether star in your inventory. This will allow them to have a slightly higher chance to appear in the rotation. Cosmetics TBD Rewards To claim your rewards (Gems, Treasure Shards, and Experience), you have to cash out by leaving the server through commands or the Hub Clock. Rewards increase with the number of games played. Achievements Regular Achievements Tiered Achievements Nano Winner QUICK!!! Glitches * As the game mode was recently introduced, numerous glitches can be found throughout the minigames. You can report any bugs and leave feedback here. Trivia * Due to the fact that the game was created without the usual game core, it is unlikely to be playable in MPSs. ** This is also the reason why commands like /report and /taunt are not available. ** However, this change allowed the developer to create a quick rotation of minigames without the Waiting Lobby. * In its entirety, Nano Games is rather a rotation of minigames than a game itself. ** Thus, a page for each of the minigames was created and separated from the main article. * On July 30th 2018, a poll was created on the Mineplex Discord, asking for the community's favourite Bawk Bawk Battles minigames. ** Most of the poll winners, namely Color Change, Red Light, Green Light, Chicken Shoot, Reverse Tag, Pick a Side, Ore Run, Musical Minecart ''and ''Milk the Cow made a return in Nano Games. * The Game Insights team is collecting suggestions, ideas and feedback here History October 18th * September 19th – Nano Games Hotfix * * * * * * * * * September 15th – Nano Games Release * * * * * * * * ** Challenges like Sumo now end when there are 3 players left (if the game started with more than 5 players). ** Ignite TNT now ends when there is no TNT left. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * September 10th * September 8th – Nano Games Update Part 2 * * * * September 3rd * September 2nd * * * September 1st – Beta Release: Nano Games * ** Bawk Bawk's Wrath ** Chicken Shoot ** Colour Swap ** Copy Cat ** Death Tag ** Find Ores ** Hot Potato ** Reverse Tag ** Jump Rope ** King Slime ** Nano Battle ** Mob Farm ** Musical Minecarts ** Hardcore Parkour ** QUICK ** Red Light Green Light ** Slime Cycles ** Snowball Troubles ** AAAAAAAAA Spleef ** Sploor ** Slime Territory External links *[https://mineplex.com/threads/nano-games-eternal-and-ppc-beta.1772/ Official Nano Games Introduction and discussion thread] __NOEDITSECTION__